


Evil Grin

by HansonPhreek



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-05
Updated: 2003-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt sneaks in to see his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Grin

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This is just a simple little scene I suddenly got inspired to write. It came out of nowhere. It could probably use a prequel and a sequel, so feel free to write or suggest one.
> 
> Warning: M/M relationship
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Digimon or any of the characters therein. They belong to others, I’m just borrowing them. I do own this story, plot and setting (not that there’s very much of any of that). So don’t take without asking, please. Enjoy :)

The blonde stood in the doorway watching as the brunette slept peacefully. He had managed to bribe one of the maids at the hotel to give him the key to that room. He wanted to surprise his love. He sighed, the brunette looked so beautiful like that, just simply sleeping. There is something so claming about watching someone sleep, and the blonde found himself wishing he could curl up with his love right then. 

After a moment of consideration, he decided to go ahead and do it. He quietly stepped toward the bed, and when he reached it, he carefully eased himself down next to the brown-haired person he had claimed years ago. He slowly wrapped his arms around his love and smiled when he felt the other person in the bed move closer to him.

“Mmm... Matt...” The brunette smiled, still asleep. Even in sleep, he recognized the blonde.

“...Tai...” The blonde spoke gently into the other man’s ear. Trying not to wake him up. Matt smiled as Tai nuzzled even closer to him.

“How’d you get in here?” He sleepily asked.

“Bribed a maid.”

“What’d you offer her?”

“Oh...nothing much...just my body...”

Tai practically jumped out of bed, he was so mad. He glared at Matt. “You offered her what?”

“My body, but don’t worry. Turns out she prefers people with breasts...”

“And why would she want that?”

“I thought the same thing.”

Tai smiled and wrapped himself in as much Matt as he possibly could. “So, what are the plans for the day?”

“I thought we’d stay in today.”

“Really? And do what?”

“Nothing in particular. Although I’ve got some good ideas...” Matt grinned evilly.

Tai shuddered, “Ohh...I love it when you do that...”

“I know.”


End file.
